


Farewell, Dear Sapphire Hydrangea/Alphard

by rowlet777



Category: Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: M/M, Wataru in White(DCD ver)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowlet777/pseuds/rowlet777
Summary: 诀别白紫阳：对DCD里的神棍渡进行了部分xjb二设，毕竟，白衣，低气压，这看上去太寡了……星宿一：前篇补完（太牙视角）故事情节致敬和参考了clamp：东京巴比伦/X里的樱冢星史郎/樱冢雪华/皇昴流的复杂伦理纠结
Relationships: Kurenai Wataru/Nobori Taiga
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Farewell, Dear Sapphire Hydrangea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 紫阳花即为善变之花
> 
> 我对你的爱是不会改变的本质，但我本人已经失却了全部血色

“剿灭世界的破坏者？我……？”红渡瞠目结舌。“您确定吗…”

眼前的渔夫帽男子点了点头。“是你没错，假面骑士kiva，有人向我举荐了你，否则我不会历尽艰辛，专门跑到这里……这里的「路途」可不通畅呢。”

“这样听起来，怪让人不好意思啊。”红渡害羞地摸了摸后脑勺。“有人这么欣赏我么？是谁呢……”

“是的，那位fangire的白色王者，肯定了您的实力。”

“哥哥？是平行世界的哥哥让你来找我？”红渡吃了一惊。

“……”此时，谁也不知道在这里呆了多久的白色男人突然掀开了藏身的幕帘，又或者他以某种手段直接闯入了这篇空间，小渡竟在之前丝毫未能察觉他的存在。更加令他错愕的，则是那来人的面容。

“……并不是哥哥呢。”白衣的少年点了点头，垂下的眼帘恰好的掩住了他的情绪流露。“只不过，是我「本人」。”

**诀别白紫阳**

**Farewell, Dear Sapphire Hydrangea**

一个人，究竟要经受怎样的磨炼，才会脱胎换骨，将身上的青涩和软弱完全摒弃，纯然的流露出自己本有的坚强？

但……打磨掉的部分或许才是这个人独有的色彩，使之拥有独一无二，无法复制的灵魂，可以被称为活生生的魅力。

在红渡面前「渡」，很有可能缺少这部分，曾经让他不知如何是好，一路上跌跌撞撞的特性。

他全身素装，让整个人看上去苍白无比，连嘴唇都失去了血色，唯有一双眼睛锐利无比。名为鸣泷的男人似乎很信服他，甚至于仰赖他。——这是红渡至今都不太敢想的可能，他人的肯定和信赖就已经很让他满足。

平行世界的自己，似乎坚强的让人有些恐惧了。

从另一个世界而来，却也是假面骑士kiva……但所谓的白色王者，又究竟是什么涵义？

渡曾经自立为王，由于各种原因……几乎与身边的所有好友反目，甚至还有亲人。还好，最后一切误会得以澄清，而这场自立为王的闹剧也就不了了之了。

提到白色的王者，也自然唯有红渡的异母兄长，登太牙了。他从出生就注定是王，手上有着作为king的印记，任何魔法或者清洁剂都不能去掉这个印记。渡的自立为王搁浅的原因之一，就是他并没有得到王印的认可，而其他的fangire更不可能因此臣服于他。

但……按照鸣泷的意思，平行世界的渡化解了fangire和人类之间千百年的恩怨，沟通了两界，守护着两个截然不同的种族。他具有慈悲和坚强的灵魂，才会挺身而出去消灭将会毁灭各个平行世界的恶魔「DECADE」。他是比身处此处的小渡更加勇敢，强大，保护了更多人的英雄，是真正高洁的王者。

在白衣的渡的左手心，赫然可见带着王冠的纹身，其上的玫瑰仿佛一抹无法干涸的鲜血。

和身为人类的鸣泷不同，红渡很清楚，个人的功绩绝对无法左右king的资格，目睹过先代王和太牙的王印继承过程，他心中有一股很不祥的预感，却无法开口问自己。

——你的王印，究竟从何而来？

或者他要问……你的哥哥发生了什么事？

这种问题，一旦开口，就是活生生的噩梦。

稍微有点脑子的人都不可能去冒这个风险的。

而终究成为了fangire之王的渡，说不定就困在这场清醒的噩梦之中。

……

“但是DECADE他失去了记忆，如果对现在的他做什么，未免太不公平了一些，至少现在的他，是无辜的啊。”

红渡小心翼翼地提出自己的看法。鸣泷对此非常失望，而白色衣服的少年不置可否。

“他可能会造成数以亿计的人死掉，不……不是可能，而是一定会。”渡看着另一个自己。“即便如此，你也还是要再给他一次机会吗？”

红渡轻轻地点了点头，不禁把自己的占地空间缩小了一圈。

“……”白衣的渡望向鸣泷，眼镜男叹了口气。

“你们两个的第一答复，还是一个样子，难道即使对着自己，都不能让你更加理解事情的严峻性吗？”

“是的。”白衣渡对着小渡露出了一个若有似无的微笑。“我至今还是愿意再观察一段时间DECADE……不过，以备万一，还是要尽量削弱他的力量。”

“或许，你并不是做这件事的好的选择，我知道一个更合适的对象。”仿佛想到了什么，渡的笑容变得惆怅起来。“但是他一定做得到，他是我见到最不可思议和强大的男人了。”

满足这个条件的人……恐怕是父亲，鸣泷可以帮助他穿越时空，找到甚至已不在世上的人。

如此一来，这件事就和小渡没有什么关系了。本不该发声的奇妙会面将告一段落，渡应该要忘记这个自己，还有他那些荒诞不经的话——以及其后可怕的暗示。

但……

“你……没有想要见到的人么？”犹豫再三，渡终究是问了出来，可能是出于预感直觉，和感同身受的怜悯，他咬着下唇问自己道。“我可以把哥哥叫过来，或者…你就直接去找他吧，装成我的样子……”

渡的瞳孔瞬间缩成一点，惊惧地盯着红渡，但看到他满眼俱是同情，才放松下来。

带着一种被人戳穿的难堪和疲惫，他问道。“你为什么会知道这件事？”

“不可能猜不到……”小渡低声嗫嚅道。“毕竟我也是你，没有比我更懂你的人了……只是，你……为什么会……”

“因为是我打败了太牙哥哥。”

来自远方的渡，将内心的某处真正的、永久的关闭了。他曾经用防护服把自己与外界隔绝，但那并没有关住他的心。可另一个他，不必再做什么，他再也不用做什么了……因为胸口已经寂如禁地，凉如死灰，坚硬如钻石了……

他还没有告诉红渡，为什么白色成为了他的首选色，而原因与纪念缅怀其实没有多大关系。这种颜色的本性就是驱逐一切的血污，有一点点的血渍出现在衣角就可以察觉到从而回避，使他再也不用经历怀中淌满了冰冷的蓝血的可怕回忆。

“……而我杀了他。他杀死了妈妈，我必须为妈妈报仇。”

渡僵硬地笑了笑，他看到经历更加贫乏的自己在那瞬间，将指尖深深的掐陷入了肉中，仿佛被真相所击垮——而自己早就坦然地接受了一切。

不是所有恨意都能被爱所抚平的，爱不能代替恨，它们可以极为自然的共存，爱只能守护，却阻拦不了任何人的灭亡。可以用来守护人群乃至种族的手，却正是它们杀死了自己的爱。这一切，都是无可回头，不能阻止的。仿佛只有把过去所有的珍重之物破坏殆尽，他才会变成这样洁白无瑕的王。

最最心爱的人死在了怀里，却连哭泣的资格都被剥夺了。不能不顾一切的抛弃使命，逃离自己的命运；慈爱地关切着数不清相互爱着的人，自己却再也不能经历一次爱情。

“我已经走到这一步，我再也不能和太牙哥哥相见了。我害怕……这会让我否定我现在深爱的一切。”

他看着红渡，微微欠了欠身。

“你不知道，我有多羡慕你的幸福。请你……珍惜所有的一切，好好的去爱他吧。你的生活，是我想要抛弃我的所有去追求的……拜托了，请你用尽全部，去爱太牙哥哥吧。”

“太牙哥哥，一定很爱你吧。”红渡犹豫着点点头，只见那白衣的fangire之王戚戚地笑了。

“看来，这真是命运的嘲弄。我们是同一个人，但我是我的哥哥最最痛恨的人，这也是理所应当的。我并不为此后悔，也因此成为了王。但是知道有另一种我被他所爱的可能……渡，你真是幸福的人啊。”

这里毕竟不是鸣泷的自己世界，确定了红渡不会加入他们，但也不会为他们带来麻烦之后，鸣泷用他自己的方式关闭了沟通次元的通道。他还想问渡接下来该如何找到红音也，但是他听到了某种低低的悲戚之声，压抑良久，渡终于崩溃地号哭起来，完全失却了方才的冷静。他坚持不去见登太牙，用理智克制住了思念，而此时也不再顾忌鸣泷在场，所有的情绪随着哭声倾泻出来。他不再是王者，只是孤身一人，失去了所有亲人的边缘人物。

“……我可以带你去见你哥哥，别，别太难过了。”鸣泷不知道如何安慰他，只得这样提议。渡却拒绝的毫无余地。

“因为，他死在我的怀里……我那么爱他，但我们已经走到那一步……哥哥对我剩下的只有无穷的恨。”渡呜咽着，灼热的水滴从他的指缝里渗出。他哭得无比哀恸，浑身的力气都被抽尽，直到跪趴在地上。“我夺走了他的一切，杀了他……我明明是想要守护他的，即使让我付出生命的代价……”

“他恨我，到死都恨着我……再也不会爱我了……可以的话，我宁愿让他杀死我……但如果我不在了，那些人类就没有谁能来守护了…所以我必须要活下去。这就是…我所付出的代价……”

“我深爱的人，再也不会和我相见……他不知道，他的死会让我多受伤，不知道我有多希望和他一起生活下去……再也不可能了……当他的血流在了我的怀里的时候，他看着我笑了，告诉我他会一直恨我的，绝对不会原谅我…哪怕是在地狱也不想再见到我…我明明痛苦地想和他一起死去……如果能死在他的怀里，我也不会有任何怨言……他是我的哥哥啊……他甚至不愿意给我告白的机会，直到最后都不知道，我有多爱慕他……”

鸣泷想问他，连DECADE那种恶魔都愿意再施舍一次拯救的机会，为什么笃信自己的命运不能改变。

尽管他和他兄长之间那复杂的爱恨，如今再也无法向任何人证实。

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 紫阳花的颜色可有紫，白，红，蓝几种基础色系，其花语为出轨（不是）善变
> 
> 白紫阳为“因为世界线不同而褪色的孤寂白花”的DCD渡
> 
> Sapphire Hydrangea 却是蓝色的紫阳花哦
> 
> （这种微妙的寂寞差异，可能不太容易get到，但……还是希望能够传递出来）


	2. Alphard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 欧洲人称星宿一为Cor hydrae，意思是“长蛇的心”。古代阿拉伯人则管星宿一叫Alphard，意思是“孤独者”，因为在星宿一周围没有亮星，只有它孤零零的发着冷寂的红光。

真夜和自己的两个儿子都并不亲近，这本是她想要的结果，她希望自己的孩子远离自己的生活方式，甚者，她希望他们对自己一无所知。她知道自己的小儿子一直在找她，而大儿子则尽力避开有她在的一切场所。

但是这就足够了。真夜心想。

如果不是万不得已，更为年长的孩子——太牙是不会过来找她的，更逞提在她这里寻求安慰，除非他已被逼到绝境。

“我仅有的只有王位了，”太牙从真夜的怀里抬起头，他的嗓子干涩喑沉，就像被锉刀伤过一样。“给我dark kiva的暗之力，这本来也就是属于我的，母亲。”

“……然后呢？”真夜抓住他的膀臂，那里的伤口愈合的并不彻底，如果真夜曾经认真的看过他，不可能不注意到他才受伤不久。“你要用dark kiva，杀死小渡么？他是你的弟弟！”

“母亲，就是你的好儿子，是他把我逼到这份绝境的……”太牙恨声说。“我不想杀他，但是他硬要把我所拥有的全部都夺去才甘心。我受够了，必须要了结这一切。”

“太牙，请你不要伤害他，那孩子能够在人与fangire之间开启光明的未来，相信我，也相信小渡吧！”

“你为什么不愿意给我！这本来就是属于我的力量！除非，你也是希望小渡成为王的……但是为什么？！这是我与生俱来的，不会让给任何人的，也是唯一的东西了……”

太牙像不曾认识过真夜一般盯着他的母亲，久到从他有记忆之初所有让他心灵冷彻的瞬间都被能呗一一历数，让他不再怀疑，自己确实是不被爱着的孩子，是被抛弃和随意践踏的弃子。

真夜在面对他和小渡的时候，总是那么轻易地倒向他的弟弟。

“我一直都知道，母亲更爱的孩子不是我……但你是否从来就没有爱过我……”

“不是的，太牙，你必须要知道……”真夜停顿了片刻，因为找不出更加温和的措辞。“我不能给你伤害小渡的机会，他是那么的温柔，是不可能主动伤害你的。你一定要相信他，他有他的苦衷……”

太牙一字一句地问她。“那么，我为什么会站在这里呢？我的权力，我的女王，我的一切……”

“那只是一个象征，太牙，除此之外，你，身为你自己，想要的是什么，不要被愤怒冲昏了头脑。”真夜苦苦哀求他。“去和小渡谈谈吧，他需要的是你…而不是你身上的王位和附加的一切。”

“今晚之后，我再也不需要他了。”太牙垂下眼睛。“把dark kiva交给我，我只说最后一次，别逼我伤害你。”

真夜猛地抬起头，她忽然咯咯笑了。

“太牙，终于忍不住暴露你的本性了？你真是越来越像你的父王了，他…也曾经这样和我说话，以为能改变我的心意。”

“你任由红音也谋杀了我父亲，”真夜掐在太牙手臂上的指尖一紧，她痛得表情都扭曲了，却没有露出多少吃惊的神色。她细细端详现任国王的神情，只见那紫色的瞳孔十分冰冷通透，悲伤和犹豫与那眼球绝缘。

“而我已经忍受你够久了。去死吧，母亲。”

他松开手，Jacorder的利刺钉在了真夜的胸前，红色的暗流泊泊地浸湿了陈旧的黑袍子，像是整个人的气力也从那处伤口泄了出去，真夜摇了摇，前倾倒在了太牙的怀里，血渍铺开在了那件白色的夹克上。太牙没有推开她，他是被自己所拥有的的一半血液染红的凶手，濒死的真夜看着他，不但没有表现出丝毫吃惊绝望的模样，反而回到了她二十年前那副俏皮的模样，在红音也死后，她变得低调又哀愁，此时却像个邪恶的少女一般，因为临近死亡反而快活极了。他望着她，反而平静下来，真正的认清了这位魔性的前女王。

“这才是你的本性，母亲，一个喜欢其他人的痛苦，喜欢悲剧，喜欢亲人相残，喜欢戏剧性展开的邪恶女人……你毁了我的人生，所以我向你复仇。但是这就是你所需要的，也是你一直如此对待我的原因。你恨我的父亲，也恨我，直到毁了我的人生才肯罢休……”

太牙笃定而严峻地问她。“但是，你为什么要这样对待小渡？你为什么要保护你的私生子…是红音也毁了你，你本不必如此，为什么你会为他的孩子做到这一步……难道只是因为你爱上了红音也？他是你悲剧的根源，你的一切力量和快乐，都被他夺走了……为什么你不恨小渡？为什么从一开始，你就爱着他？”

“为什么你会这么做？为什么你对他的爱没有被你狠毒的天性污染为什么？为什么你还在爱着小渡？”

太牙质问她。

“为什么，母亲？”

“太牙，你非常憎恨我吧……无法理解，为什么自己的母亲会是如此不知羞耻的毒妇……呵呵，男人不会明白的…我是为什么如此情愿为爱行恶…”

真夜用浴血的手心抚摸他的脸庞，歉声低语道。

“但是你要记住，爱可以转化为强烈的恨，爱可以被谴责，爱可以是这世界上最肮脏丑恶的事物，比任何一种蛇毒还要危险……但爱不能被审判，即使你是fangire之王，凌驾于一切之上，你也无法判决爱与不爱。太牙，杀死母亲的儿子，该怎样报复你真让我为难……不，我不会诅咒你，让你不会在任何时候爱上任何人，毕竟，我依然是你的母亲啊……但我会诅咒你，你会爱上得不到的人，你会拥有最私密的爱，这份让你深受折磨的爱，最终会让你痛苦地死去。唯有这样，你才能在生命的最后，多少理解一些我…但请你一定记住，憎恨我，憎恨你的爱吧……太牙，我骄傲的儿子……但不要试图去衡量爱……”

“但我不会爱上任何人了。”太牙弯起了嘴角，他有一瞬间，露出了仿佛要哭泣的神色，但是他的瞳孔如澄澈的深湖，没有荡起一丝涟漪，真夜看到自己将在那片深水中渐渐融化，她已经受够了——“这种愚蠢的低劣的借口，就是你用来嘲讽我的理由吗？”

“太牙，对不起，我从来就不是一个好母亲。即使如此，你也还是在为我伤心……”

真夜微微一笑，对着被因缘束缚的青年送出了她唯一真挚过的爱怜。

“就算你眼下如此孤独，在我的诅咒应验后，会有人为你哀悼，从而使你获得完整，可怜的太牙啊，那会使你获得安慰的。”

“你这毒妇。”太牙朝她露着牙恶狠狠的笑了。“我是永远的王，而你所说的一切，不过是要被我践踏过的残渣，可你却甘愿为其送死……”

“你还记得我对你的忠告吗？我也曾经这样认为过，直到……”真夜闭上眼。“现在，dark kiva是你的。”她垂下了手指，皮肤上布满了琉璃状的龟裂，她的孩子复杂的看着她，最后叹息一声。

“再见了，母亲。”太牙轻轻吻了吻真夜布满了裂痕的唇。“很快，你，小渡，三人一家就可以团聚了，我保证，不会让你们等太久。”

“可是…太牙，一定是我们母子，先在地狱里重逢……你会明白，我究竟是什么意思”

在风化前，真夜弯起了嘴角。“这样就足够了。”

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻盖孝子传说
> 
> 题目为星宿一的原因………………其实是因为樱冢星史郎的名字来源于星宿（望天）
> 
> 妈咪死在太牙哥怀里，哥死在小渡怀里，那都是致敬，致敬
> 
> 包括杀死上任王才能继位，妈咪告诉太牙哥杀死他的人会死他最爱的人……手上的印记啊（全tm致敬）
> 
> 所以太牙哥在上一篇已经知道自己的死因是因为谈恋爱，但不愿意告诉小渡，不希望他被相同的命运束缚，可惜，毅种轮回


End file.
